


Almost Doesn't Count

by cedes_92150, joli_camarillo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Counseling, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Infidelity, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Washington Stae Wild Fires, couples therapy, marina - Freeform, relationship therapy, repairing the relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Do you find yourself struggling with low self-esteem, insecurity, worthlessness, self-loathing?Or maybe you’re bitter and angry, or disappointed and frustrated because another relationshiphas failed in your life. Putting your thoughts into a journal may help. Noting all bad, negative,toxic thoughts that you know are stopping you from PROGESSING in life, and in love.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (infidelity/mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Almost Doesn't Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My theory is the following: to cope with heartache after a break up – even if you regret it  
> and wish you were back together-stop trying to convince yourself that you need to heal.  
> Stop trying to mend your broken heart, stop talking about how you need to move on, and stop  
> searching the internet for answers on how to cope with heartache after the breakup!" 
> 
> Dr. Diane Lewis SFD/Private Practice Therapist

Carina DeLuca agreed to a complete set of therapy sessions with Dr. Diane Lewis, and since she keeps her word whenever possible (which is to  
say ALWAYS), and this particular agreement carries the weight of a promise to back it: Maya is keeping to her side of the deal, and so shall SHE...

Lewis' sessions are subsidized in part by Grey Sloan (after the first ten no-cost 45-minute sessions, she pays a $20 co-pay for any sessions after those),  
though even if they weren't Carina wouldn't have balked.

Rain is to Seattle as sunny pop songs are/used to be to the Osmonds, and it's raining now, rather briskly...therapist and patient chit char for the first ten  
minutes of their talk, before Diane posits her first question: "How are you doing, Carina? Any change in sleeping, eating habits?"

"No, no changes worth mentioning...my research, the free clinic, longer hours at Grey's...I haven't missed many meals, though I don't always eat the way that  
I should-you know how it is: we Doctors have the worst diets of ANYONE, you know that! And probably get less sleep...I know what you are asking, though: I am  
losing minimal rest over my situation with Maya."

She jots some notes, then says, "Describe to me how you feel about Captain Bishop-NOW, that you have reflected on Maya's infidelity and her sincerity about  
her remorse over that. I happen to believe that she is sincere, by the way"

"Maya? I also believe that she is sincere...I love her." Carina answered immediately. "The second time ever that I have been in love."

"Ever with a MAN?"

Carina frowned: "I'm sorry, Dr. Lewis...how is that relevant?"

Diane smiled, trying to put the OB at ease, and assure her that she has no underlying, sinister reason for her question. "Indulge me."

"No-never with a man. My former partner reunited with her ex-wife."

"She hurt you very badly." Dr. Lewis says it more as a statement than a question.

Carina sits back, crossing her arms over her modest chest. "Very much", she admitted. Then, more softly: "Very much."

"And how long did it take for you to recover from that break-up? And more importantly: ARE YOU RECOVERED?"

"I believed that I was-until this betrayal brought it all back. I'm not saying that it is over between Maya and I; I have not gotten that far yet.  
Do you...do you have a theory, or suggestion that I may utilize to have some semblance of peace?"

I suggest that you replace those negative thoughts with the more “blossomy” thoughts and emotions you WANT to experience. Why? Because every time you  
think about who you want to be and where you want to go, you will get one little inch closer."

******************************************************

Dr. Lewis' first question to Maya is about some "homework" she assigned in their second session. "Have you had a chance to think about your homework  
assignment? The current climate being what it is, I understand if you haven't."

"I am so frustrated with these ASS-HOLES-these OPEN THE ECONOMY ASS-HOLES who block the streets with their cars, or the entrances to hospitals...  
they fucking HARASS medical personnel, and I wouldn't put it past them to have purposely set the wildfires..."

"MAYA...your homework assignment?" Lewis gently, firmly brings her around to the subject, not allowing her to deflect.

"Right...I began my journal, and I wrote down to questions to reflect on, before being interrupted: I wrote: _WHO I AM, and WHO I WANT TO BE_.

This news thrills the therapist. "Excellent! Please work on it some more, and I'd like to combine yours and Carina's sessions in two weeks, if you both  
agree. I believe it's time to bring the two of you in together."

"I'm sure Carina will agree," Maya said. "I don't have a problem with it. I'll keep you updated since these wildfires are kickin' our asses."

"Of course. I did want to ask about any anxiety issues, panic attacks since we last spoke."

"No; nothing since that night that I...you know...after I thought that she had left me, that we were over. I'm feeling better, and Carina and I have been  
intimate-that's something we don't deprive ourselves of, even when we fight...do you think that that's OK: us being intimate?"

"I'm actually glad to hear that. It's a good sign", said Diane Lewis. I'll have my assistant call you say...Wednesday? Good luck to you, and be safe."


End file.
